koeifandomcom-20200223-history
Wei Hu
Wei Hu is Daoxing Tianzun's disciple who aids Taigong Wang. A curt speaker, he is actually a kind man with humble traits. Role in Game As Taigong Wang's party passes through the mountains toward West Qi, they encounter a demon named Ma Yuan terrorizing the common folk. Ma Yuan possesses the ability to petrify his victims by summoning a large fist to smash the ground from the heavens. To avenge the victims of the demon's craft, Taigong Wang confronts him. Moments before any attacks are exchanged, Wei Hu runs into the scene behind Ma Yuan. The demon is upset to see someone interrupt and uses his technique against the puzzled taoist master. However, Wei Hu is invulnerable to the stoning effect and assists Taigong Wang during the fight. Sealing Ma Yuan, Taigong Wang thanks the fellow Kunlun disciple for the help yet is confused by Wei Hu's short responses. Baihe Tongzi, who is sent by Wei Hu's master to help Wei Hu's introduction, explains his origins and his unique ability to change his body's constitution at will. His ability allowed him to remain unaffected by Ma Yuan's petrified attack. Wei Hu is sent by his master to assist Taigong Wang's mission. After the final battle, he returns to hermitage in the Kunlun Mountains with Lei Zhenzi. Personality Not much of a talker, Wei Hu talks only with one liners or short sentences. He states what he thinks is necessary with scant elaboration on his thoughts. Even so, he is honest with what little he says and expresses good faith to his comrades. He admires Yang Ren for continuing to worry about the king and his sight and warmly compliments the quirks found with his allies. Despite his stern warrior image, Wei Hu likes to sew and quilt as a hobby. When Taigong Wang's robe is torn, Wei Hu proudly mends it with considerable skill. He does a better job than Deng Chanyu, who worries about losing her spot as the "homemaker" of the party and is consequently teased by Huang Tianhua. His sewing also frustrates Baihe Tongzi; Princess Longji is the only female to be amused by his skill and even asks him to make something for her. Fighting Style Wei Hu has balanced stats that allows him to work well on any part of the battlefield. His speed and magic points slack behind a few other characters, but his physical attack and defense help make up for it. Wei Hu is the only party member who starts with a comprehensive Earth rating. If the players use him wisely, he can become the master earth mover of the group, manipulating terrain at the player's whim and advantage. His above-average magic rating and six-square movement rating allows him to perform this task with little effort. He can also act as a secondary healer if needed. His default ability allows him to cut a destructive barrier around himself. It simultaneously hits any foe within a one-square radius beside him and cuts the ground one level deeper. It serves as a good defensive strategy, and it can also become a tool to trap foes when combined with his earth magic. The following lists his starting weapon and magic proficiencies. :Sword - n/a :Spear - n/a :Club - 2/7 :Bow - n/a :Earth - 3/9 :Healing - 1/6 :Illusion - n/a :Chi - n/a Fengshen Yanyi Wei Hu is introduced in chapter 59. He wore a hat bowed over half of his head and wielded a demon suppression club in one hand. Walking at a slow pace, he encountered a wounded Lu Yue and one of his disciples, Yang Wenhui, while in the mountains around West Qi. When demanded to identify himself, Wei Hu declared his name and his status as the disciple of Heavenly Master of Divine Virtue. He replied that he was ordered to search for the younger brother of his master's husband, who was currently in West Qi, and inquired if the man was Lu Yue. Yang Wenhui, angered by the strange man's rudeness, protected his master by attacking with his own blade. Learning that the man in question was Lu Yue, Wei Hu happily drew his weapon against Yang Wenhui and took his opponent's life in three or five bouts. Lu Yue, knowing that he was outmatched against such monstrous strength, retreated in a flash of light. Wei Hu decided to let Lu Yue escape and reported himself to West Qi. Introducing himself to Jiang Ziya, he replied that he came to assist on his master's orders. He often joined battles beside Nezha, Thunderbolt, and Yang Jian, often excited at the chance to fight in battle. During the later chapters of the novel, he shared a close comradeship with Yang Ren and was acknowledged as the "older brother" of the duo. Wei Hu survived the fighting through Morning Song and was later designated to be Wang Guiren's executioner. He killed the specter by striking the lute's embroidered gem with his blade, eventually cutting the spirit down. Like the other surviving taoists, he decided to return to hermitage rather than stay in the political world. Gallery Fyweihu-profiles.jpg|Fengshen Yanyi portraits Category:Fengshen Yanyi Characters